The Little Mer-Girl - Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl"
(Gill pops right up outta the water with 1 single piece of what came from a cattail stick.) *Gill: "1st, we gotta create the mood. percussion? (The ducks bang on the turtles' shells just as if they were drums.) strings, (The crickets rubs their legs together as always.) winds, (The cattails blow right in the breeze.) words." *Gill: There you see her sitting there across the way she don't got a lot to say but there's something about her (Cut to Nina who's looking peaceful, but gasps to see that something's on a blade of grass.) *Gill (continued): and you don't know why (He and the blade of grass bend over so that he could whisper in Miguel's right ear.) but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl (He and a blade of grass are being flung backwards.) *Miguel: "Did you hear something just now?" (Nina shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head.) *Gill and Off Screen Male Singers: yes you want her look at her you know you do possible she wants you too *Gill (continued): there's 1 way to ask her it don't take a word not 1 single word go on and kiss the girl *Gill: "Sing it with me now." *Gill and Off Screen Male Singers: Sha la la la la la my oh my looks like the boy's too shy ain't gonna kiss the girl sha la la la la la (Cut to Gill sitting right on another turtle's shell in his fish bowl with 2 pelicans looking depressed.) *Gill and Off Screen Male Singers: ain't that sad (Gill rises outta the water in his fish bowl.) *Gill: ain't it a shame too bad he gonna miss the girl (Cut to Miguel and Nina who are still riding in the rowboat.) *Miguel: "You know, I'm feeling really terrible about not knowing your name. maybe I could guess. Is it Kathy?" (Nina makes a disgusted face just as Miguel chuckles a bit.) *Miguel: "Okay? no? how 'bout Olivia? Francesca?" *Gill: "Nina. it's Nina." *Miguel: "Nina? (Nina nods vigorously.) Nina, that's kinda beautiful. Okay, Nina." (Now the 2 lovebirds go right into a lagoon just as 2 storks open the entrance.) *Gill: now's your moment *Back-up Singers: ya-ya-ya *Gill: floating in a blue lagoon *Back-up Singers: Ya-ya-ya (The storks close the entrance to the lagoon. Then cut to the silhouettes of Miguel and Nina.) *Gill: boy you better do it soon no time will be better (3 little red and blue fish jump right outta the water.) *Off Screen Male Singers: ya-ya-ya *Gill: she don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl (Additional sea critters cheer wildly in excitement.) *Gill and Off Screen Male Singers: sha la la la la la don't be scared you got the mood prepared'' '''go on and kiss the girl *Back-up Singers: whoa, whoa *Gill and Off Screen Male Singers: Sha la la la la la don't stop now don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl (2 purple fish pop right up outta the pelicans' lower beaks.) *Back-up Singers: 'whoa, whoa' (''Just as the flamingos sing along, Professor Owl jumps right in front of them and joins them, but they shut him up so they could continue singing along.) *Gill and Off Screen Male Singers: sha la la la la la float along and listen to the song the song say kiss the girl (Now SpongeBob and the other sea critters spit water around Miguel and Nina just as if they were creating a fountain.) *Back-up Singers: whoa, whoa *Gill and Off Screen Male Singers: sha la la la la the music plays do what the music says you gotta kiss the girl (Wild Birds are chirping excitingly just as the flamingos and frogs make kissing faces. Even the ducks are super excited.) *Gill and Off Screen Male Singers: kiss the girl you wanna kiss the girl you gotta kiss the girl go on and 'kiss the girl'' (Outta the blue, the boat tips over, and both Miguel and Nina fall right into the lake.) (The flamingos and birds fly away in alarm while Gill slaps his right fin right against his face.) *Miguel: "Whoa, hang in there, Nina, I got you." Category:The Little Mer-Girl parts